


A Lestriddell Drabble

by Miss_SnowWhitePink



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_SnowWhitePink/pseuds/Miss_SnowWhitePink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has a visitor late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lestriddell Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short pwp-ish drabble I wrote fairly quickly. I had this scene from "The Time Traveller's Wife" in mind in which he masturbates with himself. I gave up on the book after about 70 pages and never opened it again but I remember _that_ scene!

Greg sat up in bed when he heard the noise.  
He rubbed his eyes and wondered if it was real this time or if it was just a figment of his imagination again like so often before. 

It wasn’t even a loud noise… just a shift in the atmosphere of his flat… but one Greg could always feel and hear and smell. He closed his eyes and pinched his arm. _Hard._

He yelped and his eyes popped open. It still felt as if the air was loaded up with static energy, the fine hairs on his arms were standing up…it smelled like electricity, fresh air and desert sand and times passed long ago.

He rubbed a hand over his eyes and held his breath. It didn’t take long till he heard and saw the door to his bedroom opening. John’s steps were as silent as ever. He didn’t hear them even though he was listening for them.

He grinned and huffed. No matter where he was… John couldn’t ever stop being a hunter.

Greg could feel his heart beating faster and held his breath till he saw the other man walk fully through the door. 

He never knew when John would appear, if his current visit might be his last… but he knew, without a doubt, that it was worth it to wait for him. To wait for the moment he’d see his face again, see it light up with a bright cheeky smile. His dark eyes twinkling mischievously as he left the fine sand of the stampede in Greg’s flat behind him like Hänsel and Gretel left the breadcrumbs in the wood. 

And the trace always led right into Greg’s bedroom. 

He stood up and smiled as widely as John did when he finally came into the room. He grinned and laughed and his heart was racing as they stepped into each other’s arms and hugged each other tightly.

Greg took a few deep breaths and heard John do the same. He sighed and relaxed into the hug. It really was him. He was here in Greg’s arms. Alive and breathing even though he didn’t belong here. Didn’t belong in this flat, Greg’s life, not even this year.

Greg squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. It didn’t matter how John came to be here. It was only important that he was here.   
John chuckled and pressed a kiss against Greg’s temple. “You missed me, didn’t you?” 

Greg pulled out of the embrace slightly and raises his eyebrow. “You know I did.” He says.

He wasn’t in the mood for cheeky comments and teasing… not right now… not when he didn’t know how long John would be able to stay this time.  
He still remembered what happened last time…

Greg’s cheeks turned red and John brushed his thumb over them. His skin felt rough and rasped along Greg’s skin.

“Ah… You want to have the fun first and talk later?” John laughed and held Greg pressed a bit closer to him. Just feeling him like this took away Greg’s breath.  
“If you don’t mind…” He answered with his own cheeky smile, his eyes looking over John’s achingly familiar face. There were no new scrapes or bruises. _Good._

“I never do.” John smiled and leaned forward without pause. His lips brushed against Greg’s and he sighs.

Greg moaned quietly and deepened the kiss. He has waited so long and was being left unsatisfied the last time John visited and _God_ , he just needed him. _Now._  
John laughed quietly and walked them backwards.

“You know there’s a reason why I always search you in your bedroom first…” He grinned and made Greg lie down. He just rolled his eyes and pulled the other man into another deep kiss. “Oh, shut up…” he whispered, his hands sliding urgently over John’s rough clothes.   
His hands pushed the heavy coat of his shoulders and his foot kicked it to the floor. His fingertips slid over the buttons of John’s waistcoat. He was so impatient that it took a while to get them open…

John laughed and pressed his face against Greg’s neck. He licked over the skin and made Greg moan.

“Another reason why I prefer to visit you at night. You only sleep in your pants…” John grinned up at him and pressed another kiss to Greg’s lips before he slid down his body. His hands stroked along his side and chest… his tongue licked over his nipples and down to his belly button.

Greg gave up the fight to undress John and fell back on the bed. It would be his turn later on… if there was still time…  
He kept his eyes wide open, he didn’t want to miss _one_ second. He watched John pull down his shorts and smirk when he saw Greg’s cock twitching under his hot gaze. 

“Hm, missed you, too.” John said quietly and took another deep breath before he leaned forward to suck Greg’s cock in his mouth.   
It grew hard instantly and Greg gasped. 

John looked up and their gazes met…held each other. Greg couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. John’s brown eyes darkened even further and he sucked his cock in deeper, pressed his tongue flat against the underside.

Greg groaned and licked his lips, the feeling of his cock sliding through John’s wet lips was fantastic, better than in his dreams and memories… his hips thrust up a bit and John let him do it. His hands slid up Greg’s chest, brushed through his chest hair, teased his nipples.   
Greg’s hips bucked at the caress and he groaned louder.

His hand wandered down and he let his fingers comb through John’s hair. The grey and silver strands were soft under his palms…

Greg moaned and bit his lips, thrust up a few times more… against his will his eyes were sliding shut when John gave his cock a hard suck and cradled his balls in his hand…

Greg felt them rising up, felt the lust and pleasure fill his whole body… more and more and _more_ till he was breathless and couldn’t hold back and John’s next suck pushed him over the edge and made him come, shoot his release onto John’s tongue who hummed and moaned and drank him down greedily.

Greg stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, trying to catch his breath. He felt John pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock before he lay down next to him.

He turned his head and John grinned and licked his lips. Greg groaned and rolled on his side pulling the other man into a deep kiss, tasting himself…

“How long will you stay this time?” He dared to ask, his heart beating painfully fast. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

“Long enough, Greg.” John smiled and kissed him again. “But I think you should start to try to undress me again now anyway…” He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned even wider while Greg groaned and rolled his eyes and started to do exactly that…


End file.
